


Lick It

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, Dom Sam, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, grace!kink, heavy smut, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Gabriel bring Sam into the bedroom, and the Winchester surprises you.





	

“You ready?” Gabriel caressed your face softly. You nodded.  You were nervous, but you knew you wanted it.

“Come on in. Winchester,” he said, his eyes never leaving your face. You looked away when the door opened, revealing a shy and hesitant Sam Winchester.

“You know the rules,” your boyfriend said to both of you. “Are you sure you want to continue, little girl?’

“Yes, daddy.” You affirmed.

The archangel nodded again, and looked at the man in the room.

“Her safewords are Rainbow Pancakes. She says or thinks it, you’re out. Capiche?” Sam nodded and you looked up at him before looking at Gabriel.

“You can go, little girl,” he affirmed.

Before you could even stand up, Sam pulled you to kiss you. In an instant, that shy, adorable Winchester wasn’t there anymore. There was no ice, no embarrassment. He was there to fuck you, and that was what he was going to do.

“Sam,” you whispered when he pulled away.

“Uh uh.” He laid a finger on your lips. “Call me sir.” You swallowed down and, behind you, Gabriel smirked.

“Yes, sir.”

Before you could even realize, you were both naked and his warm arms circled you in an instant. By the time you reached bed, his hands were everywhere and his body pinning you down to the mattress. Different of what you thought, he was dominant and rough with you, nothing similar to the sweetheart Sam you knew.

The wetness between your legs poured when you felt Gabriel’s heavy gaze on your skin, watching other man above you, kissing and touching you all over with hungry hands.

“You like when he watches, don’t you?” Sam moved his lips to your neck, and his large hand cupped your breasts. “Watching me touch your tits? Watching you naked under another man, gasping and panting. I bet you’re getting wet and I’ve barely touched you yet.”

You could feel the distant smell of alcohol in his lips. Not too much, just the soft amount that was enough to free him from his inhibitions.

“Look at those tits.” He leaned down, flattening his tongues and licking your nipple, a motion that surprised you and made you jump. Sam smiled, taking it in his mouth and watching as you panted and moving to your other breast. Soon, his hand found its way to between your legs and his fingers circled the entrance of your pussy.

“Damn, you’re wet.” He looked down at his hand. “She’s so wet.”

“She drips.” Your angel licked his lips. “Spread her lips, look at her clit.” Sam complied and forced your legs open, exposing your clitoris to his hungry eyes. Without saying a word, he covered your pussy with his mouth. You moaned in surprise when the Winchester’s tongue circled your clit, needy, and he slapped your hands away when you got them in his hair. He pinned your hips down and with a wicked look, penetrated you with two of his fingers.

You grabbed the sheets when you felt your orgasm approaching. It wasn’t hard. Sam’s fingers and tongue were driving you insane.

“Fuck.” You exclaimed. “I’m gonna cum.” And then he stopped.

‘You cum when _I_ tell you to cum.” Sam said darkly.

Before you could even protest, he kneeled on the bed, facing Gabriel, and pulled you to his lap. Your boyfriend licked his lips with the vision of you in front of Sam, and didn’t blink when the Winchester started rubbing his cock against your folds. You hadn’t even looked at it just yet, and, when you did, you moaned in surprise.

It was long even with half of it hidden under you, and thick.

“Fuck..” you cursed. “It’s not… It isn’t…” You were ready to say it wouldn’t fit, but Sam got ahead of you. In a second, he was buried deep inside you and you let out a yell of pain. Gabriel’s first reaction was stand up – he should have prepared you first – but you calmed him down with your thoughts.

“Fucking tight…” the man groaned behind you. “Shit.” 

You two waited until the sharp sting left your body, and his first thrust made you moan and throw your head back. Fuck, he was good. He fucked you slow, scratching your skin in a sort of comfort, and soon your moans rose again to his own pleasure. Sam’s hand pressed you harder against him for a moment, his fingers on the side of your neck and his lips glued to your ear.

“Look at him,” he commanded, your eyes landing on Gabriel’s figure. He was still sat on the armchair, naked, watching as the Winchester fucked you slow and hard.

“Look at how hard he is, seeing you moaning around my thick cock. I bet he wants to come here and shove his dick down your throat, don’t you think? He thinks you’re his good little girl,” Sam whispered on your ear, his cock hitting you hard and fast as you tried to keep your eyes open and focused on your angel. “But I know what you really are.”’

You felt your wetness drip between your legs, and your orgasm teased you while you tried to hold it as Sam had commanded.

“You are a dirty little slut.” He gave your thigh a hard slap.

“S-S-Sam…” you cried out, and he slapped your thigh again in order to correct you, the pain sending a new wave of wetness to your cunt.

“Sir! Please.”

“Please what?” He cupped the between of your legs.

“Please let me cum,” you begged, “Please. Please, let me cum… I need… I’m gonna…”

“No.“ He pulled out, and you fell on the bed without his support. "Dirty sluts don’t deserve to cum”

Your empty cunt throbbed around nothing, the sting of his sudden and brutal invasion creating a mix of pain and pleasure that drove you insane.

“He treats you like you’re a queen.” The Winchester smirked. “I bet you cum whenever you want. I bet he even drops to his knees to eat you out when you ask him. Doesn’t he?”

Your eyes went to Gabriel again, and you moaned when you saw his hand moving up and down his cock, his face trying hard to hide the pleasure he felt seeing you being dominated by Sam.

“But I’m not him.” He pushed you on the bed, your face pressed against the pillows and his large hand collided with your ass. You screamed with the pain, and he smiled with the redness that appeared on your skin and the wave of wetness that poured from your pussy.

“He lets you play with him he’s your toy.” He slapped the opposite cheek. “But you are _my_ toy here. And my toy does exactly what _I_ want, not what she wants.” The next slap was the one that made you jump. His hand went directly to your cunt, and his fingers hit your clit in the hottest and most painful way.

“Look at you, dripping.” He pulled his hand away, seeing the wetness you left there and taking his hand to your face. “Lick it.”

You complied instantly, licking his palm and fingers like a kitten.

“You pretend you don’t like this.” He smirked, using the same hand to caress your red skin. “But you’re dripping on the bed.” You blushed.

You saw the damp spots on the mattress when he moved away from you, right before you fell on the bed. You didn’t see the looks that Sam exchanged with Gabriel for a moment, and looked up when the Winchester pulled by your hair.

“You wanna know what me and your sweet daddy prepared for you?” He asked, his hazel eyes black with desire and his thick long cock throbbed a few inches away from your face when a large drop of precum found its way to the head. You couldn’t control yourself, and gave it a long lick that made Sam groan.

“Fuck.” He tightened his grip.

With his lack of negative response, you opened your mouth wide and swallowed his entire shaft in a slow motion, hitting his pubic bone with your nose and feeling him on the inside of your throat.

“Put your hand on her throat,” Gabriel instructed. “You’ll feel your cock there.” Sam leaned down and obeyed, moaning low when he felt his own cock bulging your neck.

“Such a dirty slut, swallowing me down.”

“She has such a good mouth,” your archangel praised you. “Swallowing cock like she’s a pro.” You held your smile as he praised you. “Work your throat on him, little girl,” he instructed, “and maybe daddy will convince him on letting you cum.”

You moaned around the thick cock in your mouth and yelped when you felt the invisible touch enter your cunt, and Gabriel smirked.

“You see, little girl.” He pointed at you. “Me and Sam, we were talking, and I know there’s something my baby girl always wanted to try.”

You tried to concentrate in Sam’s cock, and the Winchester started thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking your mouth with a pleasure look on his face.

“I’m gonna fuck your sweet ass.” He stood up.

“While I devastate this slutty cunt.” The Winchester moaned.

Gabriel turned you around carefully not to move your lips away from Sam’s cock. He was right, you’ve always wanted that.

When his grace circled your clit, you snapped away from Sam, moaning loud.

“Daddy,” you cried out.

You were so close to cum that your legs were already trembling.

“I’m… Fuck… Daddy, please.” But in response, he just stopped and Sam slapped your face.

“I’m calling the shots here, little slut,” the man reminded you. “And you’re gonna cum when _I_ tell you to cum.”

You whimpered in frustration and Gabriel chuckled behind you. He penetrated you with two fingers – being careful not to rub anywhere you needed – and used your wetness to tease your asshole open. When you yelped, he gave you a soft slap.

“You should see your ass, little girl.” He smirked. “Your skin has such a beautiful red tone. Makes want to slap you more.” You moaned, and he used the moment to put one finger inside you. By the time Gabriel had stretched you enough, you were a panting mess, and a constant moan was leaving your mouth. You _needed_ something inside you, and you didn’t know if you could last more than that.

“Look at her pussy,” the Winchester said, reminding you of his presence. “Look how she’s dripping _even more_.” You swallowed the saliva, looking at him.  “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How bad?”

“I need it, sir,” you begged. “Please, let me cum. Please, please, I need to cum.”

He bit his lip and his cock twitched, making you moan softly.

“She won’t resist too long.” Gabriel warned him, caressing your back softly and giving you a change from Sam’s roughness. “She’s so close to cum that she’s shaking, look at the poor girl.”

You nodded slowly, trying not to feel ignored in the conversation.

“Let’s make a deal, little slut,” Sam said and touched your chin. “If you can hold on until he’s completely inside you, you can cum. You think you can do that?”

“Yes, sir.” You whispered.

Gabriel pulled you up to his lap, his chest against your back, lining his cock with your hole and kissing your neck. You moaned loud when he first entered you, his grace washing the pain away and leaving the pleasure.

“Come on, little girl,” he whispered. “Will you be a good girl and hold on for daddy?”

You nodded, struggling to even keep your eyes open. _Don’t cum._ You repeated to yourself. But when Sam’s fingers penetrated you, you almost lost it.

“Don’t cum,” he commanded. You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the way his thick fingers rubbed against your g-spot and the heel of his hand stimulated your clit.

“Look at this.” The Winchester looked at Gabriel. “Her ass is taking all of you. Such a dirty whore.”

You screamed, shaking as his thumb landed on your clit and rubbed you.

“Hold it,” Gabriel whispered against your neck. “I’m almost there, little girl. Just a little bit, just a little bit.” You only needed to wait for the last inches. Your angel pulled you down slowly, almost torturing you, and your head fell back when he was finally completely inside you.

“Fuck,” Gabriel moaned. “So tight…”

Sam smirked and started pushing his fingers merciless inside you, using his other hand to rub your clit.

“Fuck her.” He looked at the archangel behind you. You didn’t even last the first thrust. When Gabriel moved you up, you were already cumming loudly around him,  
“That’s it, that’s a good whore,” Sam moaned, “squeeze my fingers inside you, cum around your daddy’s cock.”

You were coming down when he motioned his fingertips against your g-spot, and screamed with the new orgasm that took over your body. This time, your juices gushed from you, soaking Sam’s hand and arm as your squirted all over the bed. Gabriel moaned deeply, just like the hunter, and when the Winchester’s thick cock entered you without warning, you didn’t even protest.

They fucked you like a rag doll and you could only moan and squeeze yourself around their shafts, drunk in pleasure. Soon, the three of you were right _there_ ,

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Gabriel announced, and his grace quickly found its place against your clit, making your spasm around them. “Gonna fill you with my cum.”

You could only moan falling on Sam’s chest as he continued to thrust inside you in the same motion.

“Cum for us, dirty whore.”

You cried out and your angel kissed your neck for a moment.

“Cum for me, little girl,” he whispered. And you came, screaming, shaking and panting between your loved one and the hung Winchester.

You three stood there for what felt like hours until they pulled away, and your dom laid you down on the bed carefully, taking a warm wash cloth to clean you and kissing your forehead.

“Good girl,” he whispered. “Good girl.”


End file.
